


Waiting

by Koffee



Series: Vigilante AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical hurt, Vigilantism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma spends a lot of time waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I put the warning for violence, just in case, although the descriptions aren't too vivid, I'm using it as a warning that there are some violent descriptions in here.

Waiting. 

That is what Kenma did a lot of, waiting and wondering if Bokuto and Kuroo were going to come back okay.

Currently, Kenma spent a lot of time with Akaashi, who was a third year at a local high school. Akaashi helped make weapons for Bokuto and Kuroo and now that Kenma was around, Kenma helped him out too. Kuroo liked using far range weapons, like guns because he didn't like to get his hands dirty. Bokuto, however liked to use knives, some of which were only used for short range while others were for long range. He didn't mind a little blood under his nails, even though his partner complained about how gross it is.

It was great when Akaashi was around though, time went by faster, and he had such a calm demeanor it helped ease Kenma. Kenma knew the job of a vigilante was dangerous. Bokuto and Kuroo had came home a few times with cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Akaashi had even shown Kenma how to do stitches and other basic acts of first aid. 

“You know, I used to go out with them every night.” Akaashi said, as he poured Kenma a cup of tea, “I would help them navigate through buildings and other areas.”

“Do you still go with them?” Kenma asked, he had Kuroo’s blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Only when they’re in trouble,” Akaashi took a sip of tea, his eyes flicked upward for a second, as if recalling something unspoken, “It was fun -- but I know it’s a dangerous job, and so I only go out when they need backup.”

Kenma glanced down at his tea and then at the clock, it was getting late and neither of them had heard from the pair of vigilantes. 

“They’re never usually this late,” Akaashi sighed, “You can go to sleep if you’d like, I’ll stay up until they come home.”

“No,” Kenma shook his head, he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he wasn’t sure Kuroo was safe. He’d just lay in bed all night worried about him.

Once six in the morning rolled around, Akaashi’s calm demeanor began to show signs of worry.  A red light suddenly flashed on his phone, he quickly snatched it up and called Bokuto. He growled quietly when no one answered, he set his phone down on the table and rushed into the bathroom.

“Something’s wrong.” Akaashi admitted, dropping the first aid kit on the table, “They do this when they get hurt, something bad must of happened.”

“Should we go after them?”

“No.” Akaashi shook his head, “Not yet, if they're not back by noon we’ll go find them, but not now.”

“Does this happen often?”

“Once every so many months, one of them will get seriously injured,” Akaashi explained, “With the type of work they do, stuff like this is bound to happen but normally, they are very careful even if they don't act like it.”

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, it was the sound of glass shattering along with a heavy a thump. Akaashi jumped out of his seat and swore, “That’s probably them,” he tapped the table, and ordered, “You stay here.”

Kenma nodded and watched as Akaashi left into the bedroom only to rush back for the table to get the get the first aide kit. His face was painted gray, “You need to stay here,” he urged.

“Is it…”

“Just stay here.”

And Kenma waited.

And waited. 

Normally, he wouldn’t have minded the waiting if it didn’t come with such throat clenching apprehension. Kuroo and Bokuto were good at what they do, they were foolishly fearless in that they weren’t afraid of a little gunfire or smoke. However, they were human and not everything out there was completely human. 

Humans are more likely to cause mischief in the day.

At night however, night was when Kenma worried the most. 

Not everything out there was completely human. 

“What the hell happened, Koutarou?” Akaashi hissed, “The only thing going on today was the weapon shipment --”

“One of -- one if the --”

“-- I can’t be with you all the time --,”

“-- I know--”

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream, it was Kuroo. Kenma’s heart dropped at the sound, it fell past his feet and shattered like the window. He had never heard Kuroo scream like that before, the sound was laid thick with pain. Kenma wanted to go to him, to run to him, but his legs froze and couldn’t move.

“Sorry, Kuroo!” Akaashi quickly apologized.

A few seconds later, Bokuto walked into the room. The white and black of his uniform was sprinkled with blood, a gash was cut across his forehead and blood leaked out over his left eye and down his chin. He was holding a roll of gauze and a few other things from the first aid kit and stared at Kenma with a surprised expression as if he had forgotten he lived there, “Kenma.”

Kenma grabbed Bokuto by arm and pulled him across towards their bathroom, “I’ll clean you up.”

Bokuto let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry.” 

“What happened?” 

Kenma flicked on the light and guided Bokuto to sit on the lid of the toilet seat. First Kenma untied Bokuto’s black shin guards, the one on the right had a bullet hole in it. This meant Bokuto was expecting an easy night since he was wearing old armor. 

“Well…” Bokuto began, “Kuroo got beat up pretty bad.”

Kenma glanced up, “How?” 

“They used his own gun against him and it lodged in his shoulder,” Bokuto peeled off his domino mask, “Apparently, we weren't the only ones who knew about this illegal weapon thing happening and Kuroo got his ass kicked by a butt hole who was trying to steal weapons.”

“A ...?”

“A literal, disembodied, butthole.”

“What do you mean?” Kenma asked as he handed Bokuto a damp towel to clean off his face with.

“So Kuroo and I were doing pretty good, until two of the murder crows showed up,” Bokuto explained as a wiggled out of his jacket, “We dropped our guard a little, because they were helping us take down those shipment guys and then they started fighting us because they wanted the weapons -- so basically, they kicked our ass, took the weapons, beat the shit out of Kuroo, and I had to call the police.”

“You?”

“Yes, I had to call the police, I didn’t want them getting the weapons and if that means Kuroo and get caught too --”

Kuroo screamed again, followed by Akaashi admonishing him, “Stop it, right now.”

“I can’t, that hurts!”

“I thought he was going to die.” Bokuto admitted, “A third crow guy was in hiding and targeted him, tried to slit his throat and didn’t go in deep enough. It surprised him, and he dropped his weapon. Then this butthole guy, took his gun and shot him before I could knock out my distraction and get to him.”

Kuroo is more prone to getting shot at or wounded, than Bokuto, because he chooses to wear less protective clothing. It makes him feel weighed down, and he can’t move as freely.

Kenma sighed, “Wait here.” and he walked out of the bathroom and peeked into the room Bokuto and Kuroo crashed into, but it looked like Akaashi and moved Kuroo while he was in the bathroom with Bokuto. This was their work room, there was glass shattered all across the floor and the puddles of blood shone brightly from the reflection of the sun.

Kenma took a step back, becoming nauseated by the stench of copper and knowing that all that blood belong to Kuroo. Kuroo must be in his bedroom, and so Kenma quickly turned around. As he walked past the bathroom, he Akaashi kneeling in front of Bokuto, with his head and arms in his lap. Bokuto raked his hands through Akaashi’s black hair and said, “I’m sorry.”

“You should have called if you need help, Koutarou…”

“It’s bad enough that Kuroo got hurt, I don’t want you --” Bokuto bent down and kissed Akaashi on the side of his head, “-- I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Akaashi lifted his head up, “I wont get hurt if you’re with me.”

“I’ll think about it, but I can’t think right now -- I hit my head really hard, do you think you can fix it?”

Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto in between his eyebrows, “Only if you promise to call me when you need help.”

“I promise.”

Kenma tore away from the conversation, he grabbed Kuroo’s blanket from the chair and hopping he was in his room, he decided to return it. 

“Are you, um, alive?” Kenma asked.

“I am -- hey, is that my blanket?”

“Yeah.” Kenma stepped deeper into the room and sat on Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo had bandages wrapped around his throat and blood had soaked through the gauze on his left shoulder.

“Wow, I am really dizzy...you’re not moving are you?”

“No.”

“C-can you lay down with me, under the blanket?”

Kenma opened the blanket, he moved to Kuroo’s left side and rested his head on his chest, Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and commented, “You’re shaking.”

“I was really worried that you weren’t -- I was really worried about you.”

“...you were..?”

Kenma nodded, his hair tickled at Kuroo’s skin.

“I...I’m sorry I worried you, but I’m really sleepy right now…sleep with me, please?”

“...okay”


End file.
